Eternity
by firebird16
Summary: my first rayearth...fuu is a princess with incredible powers, but someone's out to get her! part 2 is up!
1. An Unexpected Visitor

I've always felt that Fuu was hiding something, with the way that she was so shy and withdrawn...so this is my take on why...  
  
Eternity  
By jupiters^angel  
  
It was another peaceful day in Cephiro. The Magic Knights had come from Earth and were welcomed by all. Everything seemed to be perfect, almost. The Magic Knights seemed to be more quiet and withdrawn. When asked about things back on Earth, Hikaru and Umi would give a nervous glance at Fuu before giving the same answer,  
"It's f-fine..."  
  
Fuu was acting even more strangely than her two companions were; even Ferio was becoming concerned. She was more quiet than usual, like she was hiding something like their lives depended on it. She now held a disturbing look in her now glasses-less green eyes. Her blond hair had become longer and straighter, going an inch or two past her shoulders. What surprised everyone the most was her increase in strength and magic.  
  
"Fuu, everyone is worried about you. What are you hiding? You know that you can always tell me everything...I love you, and I'll always be there for you." Ferio was looking at Fuu with so much love that she thought he deserved to know.  
  
"Oh Ferio, I love you more than anything...that's why I can't tell you... if I do-" She was interrupted by a male voice.  
  
"Oh no you don't my little warrior! I didn't hunt you down and follow you all this way just to have you tell all to your lover-boy there!" Behind them was a tall man, his blue eyes shinning with cold hatred through the pieces of black hair that fell into them.  
  
"Sapphire." Fuu said the name so coldly, Ferio shivered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to get you Eternity...or is it Fuu now?"  
  
"It was you?! You killed her? Are you going to kill me as well like you did my sisters?"  
  
By this time, Ferio was completely lost. "What are you talking about Fuu? Who is this man? And who's Eternity?"  
  
"So you haven't told anyone yet? Very smart of you...Allow me! Our dear, sweet, innocent Fuu here is what we on the magical part of the Earth like to call a Terrian Warrior. Normally, this would mean nothing to me, but Fuu is different. She is also Princess Eternity of the element Earth. She has, or had *smirk * three older sisters:  
Princess Serenity of the element Water,  
Princess Hope of the element Fire, and   
Princess Destiny of the Element Air.  
  
"The other "generals" of my little kingdom have killed her sisters one by one in hopes to steal their magical abilities. What we didn't expect, however, was as they died, the princesses transferred their powers, strength, and wisdom into Eternity.  
  
"So now I'm here to challenge Fuu to a fight, what do you say Eternity? If I win, you come with me, but if you win, I'll let you heal me and give you the power to bring your sisters back. Deal?" Sapphire was looking at Fuu with a look that made Ferio put his arm around her waste protectively.   
  
"In this form, Eternity does not exist. But...she will fight you on two conditions; the fight will be tomorrow at sunset and we will fight by the rules of my kingdom. If you use any trickery, you will lose automatically. Agreed?" Fuu put her hand out as she finished.  
  
"Fine, have it your way. 'Til tomorrow my dearest!" With that, Sapphire shook Fuu's hand and disappeared in a matter of seconds.  
  
"That bastard!" screamed Fuu. She turned to Ferio with tears in her eyes. "Please have everyone meet me in the training hall in one hour."  
  
"Alright, but where will you be?" Ferio questioned.  
  
"Thinking of a better way to explain everything better than him." She turned and ran of into the distance with a speed he didn't know she possessed.   
  
"Fuu..."  
  
  
did you like it? R&R for me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth, or else I would be really rich and wouldn't bother with this, make sense?   
  
  



	2. Looks Can Be Deceiving

Okay, here's the next chapter for all you people that actually liked it and reviewed (thanx a bunch to Plexi, FuuMegami, A. Potter, and Joanni! Love y'all! ^_~)  
  
Eternity Part 2  
Looks Can Be Deceiving  
By jupiters^angel  
  
When everyone was gathered in the training hall, Fuu made her entrance. Everyone noticed that she wasn't wearing her armor. Instead she wore some kind of green gown and a glowing pendant hung from her neck.  
  
"Fuu! Why aren't you wearing your armor?! You need it to become a Magic Knight!" Clef yelled. Normally, Fuu would have apologized and sought forgiveness, but she just looked at the Guru and said,  
  
"Because I need to explain somethings to you all. For the last couple of weeks, I've been acting...*differently* than I usually do. Hikaru and Umi have sensed it from the way I've been speaking to them."  
  
"You didn't call us 'Miss Hikaru' or 'Miss Umi", so we got a little worried. You've always been so well mannered, I didn't know you could ever act like this...I was scared, I'm sorry Fuu..." whispered Hikaru sadly.  
  
"Yeah...we should have asked you about it before hand...I'm sorry." Umi kept her head down and tears were streaming down her face.  
  
Fuu walked over to both of them, giving them a hug. "Oh Hikaru, Umi...you guys are my best friends, I was protecting you from something that has been threatening me all my life...I don't want you to go through what I've had to deal with...I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me."   
  
Hikaru immediately perked up and smiled. "We'll help you Fuu!"  
  
"I don't know if you would want to..." Fuu whispered. She turned to the others in the room who had been silent while the three girls having their conversations. "Let me make this a little more easier to understand and explain," Fuu raised her pendant in front of her. "Spirit" she whispered.   
  
In an instant, everyone was blinded by a silver light. When everyone opened there eyes and adjusted to the light change, they couldn't believe what they saw.  
  
Fuu was floating in the air, magic swirling around her. She gracefully landed and opened her eyes. She was wearing a black tank top under an ankle-long dark green sweater duster, dark green shorts, and black knee high lace-up boots.   
  
She again held-out her hand and a staff with the planet symbols revolving around a star on the top appeared. She took it and slowly opened her eyes.   
  
"My name is Princess Eternity of Earth of the Kingdom of the planet Earth. I'm sorry for deceiving you. Before you say anything, I'm going to take you through some of my memories and hopefully, these memories will explain why I'm hear and why I'm being attacked." With that said, the world started to shimmer around everyone in the room...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like that??? I hope so! I'm in the process of writing the next chapter, so bear with me please!  
And remember to R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...except the idea! ^_~   



End file.
